Sesshomaru's Pain
by Jerrico's Pain
Summary: Kagome never knew how Sesshomaru felt about her till it was too late.


Jerrico's Pain doesn't own Inuyasha or Naruto. Jerrico only owns Maka and Kara Worajitti owns the beginning paragraph. This is Jerrico's first one-shot.

"She roamed the world without much care for anyone but herself and her young pup. The life she had once known left her in despair and betrayal, yet she was not in discontent. No she had enjoyed wandering about so carelessly. Her pup however missed his family and wished for them to gather once more. He watched his mother with such love, it pained him to see her so impassive. Years after years he watched his family die around him as his mother never aged. Oh but wait! A light so bright blinded the women's cold personality and spread warmth into her ice cold heart. Now her pup had envied the light and had tried to rid it from his mother's life. When his Mother had decided the light had changed her for the best, he left his former life and became a man of the dark. Years later, The Mother and son reunited, one fighting for light and the other fighting for the dark. Since the mother couldn't kill her only offspring, she had committed suicide, sparring her son from death once more. The son, in shock with the situation, had carried his dead mother to the top of the highest mountain and laid her to rest with their family. Myths says that the son had created beast and monsters to ensure not a living soul could reach the graves of his loved ones and ever night, on the fullest of moons, you can hear his mother; weeping for the creatures who are trapped under her sons command."

Kagome stood still, trying not to make a sound as a deep growl was heard from across the forest. Her long inky hair was drenched in blood and sweat, while her pearly skin was splattered with the same crimson liquid. Tears fell from her ice blue eyes and down her once lively cheeks. Her white kimono was shredded, leaving only scraps to cover her fully developed chest down to her knees. "Kagome, Kagome, my sweet caged bird. Why did you try to fly away my bird?" A mocking deep voice echoed off the trees and chilled Kagome's thin body. "Was this Sesshomaru not good enough for you? This Sesshomaru tried to keep you from the outside, from the pain of this world. Come back to me my bird." The voice called out sending familiar chills of excitement down her spine and into the very core of her soul.

"Why did you choose me? Why not Kikyou or Maka? They were the pretty ones from my village… Why did you kill Inuyasha, your own brother!" As soon as Kagome's husky voice escaped her throat, she knew Sesshomaru would find her. As if Kami knew her bad luck, a hauntingly beautiful male stood before her. Knee length silver hair stood perfectly against white hakamas. He had milky skin, a sharp jaw line with magenta slashes on his cheeks and a striking crescent moon on his forehead. His hands held claws, not human nails, and they were caked with dry blood. Inuyasha's blood.

"Kagome, Kagome clearly you do not see your own beauty. How your icy eyes hold no emotions, the way you move… You cause this Sesshomaru so many emotions that would be unacceptable for a lord. However since my father is dead and my engagement to Ayame of the North had been terminated, I am able to choose my own bride. That is when I discovered you. But this Sesshomaru's disgraceful half brother has started to make his feelings to you know; this Sesshomaru's demon went into bloodlust. Inuyasha knew I had a claim on you and he still decided to break the demon laws and tried to court you. This Sesshomaru had to enforce the law." Sesshomaru said coldly has he pinned the young women against the tree she had hid behind. Her full lips quivered at the thought of her best friends lifeless eyes.

"You knew I was to be married to Itachi Uchiha of Konoha. You knew I enjoyed your brother's friendship! I had no feeling for you, and I have no feelings for Inuyasha or even Uchiha-san! As a warrior of the mountains, I am not capable of loving another person besides my Lord Kouga. You know that Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome barked out as Sesshomaru growled at her. "Or did you forget what it was like to be a warrior?" Kagome said the last part in a soft whisper. "You said "had". Do you imply you have feelings now?" Sesshomaru said in a low voice. Sure he was the fearful Lord of the West, and the most respected demon of his time, but he was not ready for the heartbreak to come.

"How could I have feelings for a monster?" Kagome said as hurt and betrayal flooded Sesshomaru's body. Quickly Sesshomaru slammed his lips against Kagome's soft ones. A muffled moan escaped her as she tried to push away from the demon before her.

Once Sesshomaru realized he was in a losing battle he with-drawled and let out a heart wrenching howl. Kagome looked at him with watering eyes and he held his head in pain and despair. "I'm sorry…" Kagome said softly before turning and running away from the emotional demon. Sesshomaru let crystallized tears fall from his hazel eyes and he dug his claws into his arms. The great Lord of the West lost his first battle; the battle with his heart. Never in his life had he felt his much pain before.

After a year like this Sesshomaru made it his life mission to ensure the female warrior knew that he still loved her. Every full moon he would leave a blood rose next to her nightstand. And when he would watch her from afar he would catch her softly whispering his name. Even after she married Itachi Uchiha and moved to Konoha, he followed her. Even after she had a pup, he watched her. Even when she and her husband killed his clan save his brother and her pup, he made sure they escaped in time. And even when she joined the most deadly organization in all of the lands, he gave up his title and followed her into that dark world.

Even when he gave his life to save hers, he knew she would weep for him. And when the Gods let him watch over her in the afterlife, he knew that she loved him back.

All it took was time.

END

Jerrico thanks Kira and Kara Worajitti for helping her with this idea.


End file.
